Broken Hearts
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Summary: Sasuke got pregnant at a young age and his Father is making him put up his child for adoption...2 months later his twin sister got pregnant their Father never made her put her child up for adoption...Life is so unfair! Hey guys I hope you like this story. Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Child Abuse, Abuse & Much More. Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.


**Summary: Sasuke got pregnant at a young age and his Father is making him put up his child for adoption...2 months later his twin sister got pregnant their Father never made her put her child up for adoption...**_**Life is so unfair! **_

**Hey guys I hope you like this story.**

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Child Abuse, Abuse & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**(Edited/Changes on 5/26/2013)**

_**Broken Hearts...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sasuke is sitting in his living room, rubbing his 8 month pregnant belly. Sasuke's belly is sticking out from underneath his shirt. "Don't get too _attached_ to your child Sasuke" Said his Father while looking at him. "..." Sasuke has a tear running down his cheek.

"That crying is not going to make me change my mind" Said his Father and he got up. 'Fugaku I can't believe your making our son giving up his child...your breaking his heart.' Thought his mother to herself.

Sasuke's Father leaves. Sasuke bent his wolf ears back and cries. Mikoto goes over to him and hugs her very pregnant son.

Sasuke cries into her chest.

"_**FUGAKU!**_" yelled His Mother.

"Hn? what." he turn as he looked at her. "I don't want Sasuke to put his child up for adoption!"

Fugaku goes to his mate and pulls her away from Sasuke and hits her on the cheek hard. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOU WILL ALL DO WHAT I SAY GOES!"

Mikoto cries and then Sasuke grabs his stomach and moans in pain. "Sasuke!" Said his Mother and she got to him "What's wrong hun."

"M...m..my stomach hurts really badly!" Moans out Sasuke in pain. "Shh it's going to be ok." Said Mikoto. Sasuke's water broke it went every were on the floor and some on the couch where he sit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Sasuke.

"Shh Sasuke it's ok" Said his Mother and Fugaku knocks Sasuke's mother out and picks up Sasuke and takes him to the hospital.

'Mom!' Thought Sasuke while he was in pain.

7 hours later at the hospital...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screams out Sasuke while did his last push.

The baby was crying and the baby has 9 wolf tails. "So what do you want to name him sir?" asked the nurse. "He won't be naming him...he going to put him up for adoption." Said his Father. Sasuke looks down as his eyes watered.

"Oh ok, but he still needs to name him" she said while holding him. "Sasudie Uzuchiha." Said Sasuke. One of the nurse's writes it down.

"Do you want to hold hi-" she was about to asked. "No he won't I don't want him get too attached to him" Said his Father.

The nurse takes to baby away from his mother who never got to hold him.

Sasuke burst into tears.

"I don't want that thing as my grandson" Said his father and he leaves the room.

Sasuke still crying and calls naruto.

The phone rings a few times.

"Hello?" said the fox demon. "N-n-naruto!" Said Sasuke as he cried. "What's wrong Hun?!" Asked Naruto on the other line.

"I-i-i just had o-o-o-our baby but my Dad made me give it up for adoption" Said Sasuke as he cried. "_**What!**_" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke is crying harder. Naruto hangs up the phone and runs to his Lover.

-2 months later-

Sasuco told her Mother and Father that she is pregnant. Mikoto is very happy and still piss off at her Mate. Fugaku was very happy as he was smiling.

Sasuke was happy too but sad at the same time and he got up was about to leave the room. "Sasuke? where do you think you are going and are happy for you sister." said his father. "Up to my room...and I am happy for her father" said sasuke as he looked at him and walks away with tears in his eyes

'That was not nice...he still hurting, badly and his boyfriend too.' Thought Mikoto to her self.

"What the fuck Dad, you know he is still upset for what you made him do and he never going to meet his child, be a parent to him, he never got to hold him when he was born and I know he was happy for me, he just thought of his son you bastard! and plus he is so fucking upset that his son got adopted to another family in a different village" Said Sasuco as she yelled at him. "He's not fit to be a Mother." Said her Father. "You know what fuck you Dad!" She said and goes up to her Brother's room.

"..."

"Our Daughter is right, you made Sasuke do that...Sasuke is hurt and thinking about his son that he never going to see him. It was his choice if he want to give him up or not!" Yelled Mikoto and Her Mate beats her up and said "I don't want that thing apart of this family!" after he slaps her.

Mikoto is on the ground crying.

-To Sasuke.-

Sasuco sits on the edge of the bed. "Brother are you alright?"

Sasuke is crying on the bed "No! I miss my son" Sasuco rubs his back.

"I know...I hate Dad for doing that to you and Naruto." Said Sasuco.

"It's not fair..." Sasuke cries even more.

Sasuco hugs him.

-8 months later-

Sasuco is holding her child and she saw Sasuke walking by her.

"Hey do you want to hold your nephew?" Asked Sasuco. "...Sorry but no...I will just brake down crying." Said Sasuke.

Sasuco frowns. "I understand, but he loves his Uncle."

"I know..."

"Sasuke I know you are hurting we all do, but your father hates Naruto so much." Said Mikoto. "What!" Said Sasuco. "I know...and a part of me is missing so much." Said Sasuke as a tear going down his cheek.

'Brother...' Thought Sasuco.

-4 years later some-

A 4 year old Boy with 9 blond and black wolf tails and with yellow and black hair. He was also blind.

"Sasudie! lunch is ready." Said his adopted Mother. "Coming Mom" Said Sasudie and he ran to her and sits down. Then male walked into the room "what is he doing at the table he should be sitting outside! to eat!"

"You don't treat him like that!" Yelled Sasudie's adopted Mother. "Well that freak we should of not of adopted him! and he is not apart of this family!"

Sasudie eyes grow wide 'What I am a-a-ad-adopted' he thought. "Yes he is!" Yelled his Adopted Mother.

Sasudie runs out of the room. "Sasudie!" Yelled Saki. Then her mate went after him and throw him against the wall and beats him up "That teaches you to not eat in my kitchen you 9 tailed wolf freak!"

Sasudie moans and cries. Saki mate leaves the room. Saki goes over to him and checks him.

Sasudie cries out loud. 'This has to stop, I don't love my Mate and I thought he wanted to take care of children. I am so going throw him in jail.'

So Saki did and her mate was in jail for life and about 10 years later.

Sasudie walks to his mother. "Mom?"

"Hm?"Said Saki. "Am I adopted?" he asked.

Saki is shock to hear him say that and she made a promise to her self that when he ask this question she will tell him.

"Well yes you are."

"Did my parents love me?" Asked Sasudie as he sits down. "Oh dear, your mother wanted me to give you this when you start asking about that" Said Ski as she give him the latter and Sasudie takes it and reads it.

_**Dear Sasudie, I am sorry I didn't get to rise you...But it was not my fault or your Father's. Your Grandfather made me t-t-to give you up against my will. When I first saw you when you was born I was so happy I got see you just once before you got taken away from me. Your Father never got to see you...because your grandfather told the nurse 'no' he was so hurt by that...I was heartbroken. You got both of our last names me and your fathers. My is Uchiha and your fathers is Uzumaki so I put them together..'Uzuchiha' Anyways I hope you are nice to your adopted family. I wish I was in your life and so does your father.**_

_**I hope I get to see you someday,hold you,teach you so many new things. **_

_**Remember we will always love you Sasudie and you are in our hearts and thoughts. **_

_**We love you so much. XOXO**_

_**Love Your Mother, Sasuke Uchiha**_

* * *

_**Dear Son, This is your father I wish got to see before you got taken away from us...I hope you are making your other family happy. I hope you are being good to them. **_

_**Their are so many things I want to say. I love you so much,I wish I can train you,I wish I can be in your life...,I wish I can hold you in a tight hug and Someday I want to meet you, Where ever you are we will love you and you will always be in all of our hearts and thoughts. Someday I hope we will meet and be a happy family. **_

_**I hope you write to us. We want to hear from you someday. Asked your Adopted family to tell you where to send the latter. **_

_**I will always love you so much, From your Father Naruto Uzumaki XOXOXO**_

Sasudie drops the letter and cries. Saki hugs him. "I-i-i- w-w-want to meet them too and be a i-i-i-in their life too."

Saki rubs his back "I know, if you want to return to your real parents I am fine with that."

"But you will be sad when I am gone."

"Sasudie, I want you to be happy and I will still be in your life." Said Ski. "Ok..but did you meet my parents?"

he asked with tears in his sightless eyes. He can read the letter by sensing with his chakra.

"I met your Mother he is the one who give me the letter, he was 15 years old and he told me he wish him and his boyfriend to rise you. He told me to keep you safe and give you his letter. He hope he will get to see you again, I know your Mother loves you so much."

"Saki I want to go to my real home and I want you to come with me." Said Sasudie.

Saki smiles "Alright Dear."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope U like it**

**Review!**


End file.
